


My House Mates are Purrfect

by Islandic_Princess, littlelottie_x



Series: Nct Au's [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other dreamies pop up for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Renjun's a nearly broke college student. While on his way home from late night classes he comes across two small kittens. What could possibly go wrong?





	My House Mates are Purrfect

Renjun hated walking around his neighborhood late at night. Don’t get him wrong, there wasn’t anything dangerous about this area, he just hated being alone at night. As he quickened his pace he could faintly hear meowing coming from somewhere nearby. As he neared an upcoming alley he slowed down. Taking his chances, he quickly glanced into the inky blackness. Nothing stood out to him as he scanned, once, twice, three times. Shrugging he began to turn back towards his apartment building. Just as he was about to walk away a purring caught his attention. Looking down he spotted a small light grey kitten with black and dark grey spots. He gently picked the fur ball up placing it in his arms. As he pet the small thing he hadn’t noticed a second one coming towards him. 

  
“Well aren’t you just cute.” A soft meow sounded as the kitten in his arms pawed his wrists. “Aw, what’s the matter?” Deciding to look around once more he found the new comer. “Do you miss your friend?” Another meow filled the silence followed by a hissing. Renjun placed the grey kitten on the ground as he examined the other. The second kitten was orange with dark brown spots. Shivering he watched as his breath fanned out into a thick fog. He felt bad about leaving the poor things out in the cold. Suddenly the grey kitten was nudging his hand. “Alright I’m taking you two home for the night.” He didn’t have much trouble picking the bigger of the two up but when it came to the small orange kitten he almost cursed the poor thing out. Only when the grey kitten purred did the other allow for him to pick it up.

  
Ten minutes later and he was finally walking into his apartment. There wasn’t much to it. He was merely a broke college student with a decent paying job. He placed the two bundles of fur on the floor before tossing his bag onto the bland patchwork couch. Shrugging off his coat and scarf he smiled. Maybe he should try cooking tonight. It’s not like he could possibly almost burn the kitchen….again….right? Loud meowing filled the kitchen as Renjun rushed to take his, now burning, food out of the oven. A deep frown was evident as he stared at the scorched food. Okay maybe he should leave the cooking to his friend and just get take out. Three hours of munching on food while trying (Read: failing) to study only left him tired. Calling it a night he pet his new house mates before sluggishly making his way to his room. That’s how his week carried on. He’d attempt to cook and fail miserably. He’d spend an hour trying to study but only manage to reread the same sentence six times before giving up. The only good thing that came out of the week was the two kittens he came home to. The grey one would always come bounding up to him while meowing happily while the orange one just stared at him before hissing if he got to close. Today however was a real ass biter. Renjun was forced to stay after class and get lectured on why his paper about Korean history was incorrect even though he used his class handouts and text books. It wasn’t worth fighting over. He’d just forget about it and try to score high marks on the upcoming test or something. Yawning, he opened his front door.

  
“Min! I’m hungry!

  
“Jeno shut up! I can’t concentrate for fucks sake.”

  
“What the fuck?” Renjun froze in his doorway as his bag fell from his hands. “Who the fuck are you!?” At his voice the stranger sprawled across his couch looked up.

  
“Jun you’re home!” The stranger, or Jeno, smiled brightly as he sat up. “We were worried since you hadn’t come home yet.” Renjun had to admit his heart melted a little at the others adorable eye smile.

  
“But WHO are you?” He closed the door before glancing towards the kitchen. “And how the hell did you get into my house?”

  
“Min I need your help.” Jenos smile quickly fell. Just then another boy, albeit smaller than the other but taller, came storming out of the kitchen.  

  
“Who hurt my baby and who do I need to fight?” There was a bite to his words as he scanned the room. As the others eyes landed on him Renjun unwillingly shrunk into himself. 

  
“M-min he d-doesn’t r-recognize us.” Sniffling could be heard as “Mins” eyes grew darker before zoning in on him. 

  
“If Jeno didn’t like you so much I’d claw the shit out of your face right now.” The younger of the two quickly rushed to the couch before pulling the other into a hug. “Shhhh baby he’s just confused.” As he spoke Renjun slowly joined them taking a seat on the coffee table. Where did his small kittens go? And when did these two have ears?

  
“B-but I want cuddles,” More sniffling filled Renjuns ears. “Like I always get when Junnie comes home.” Renjuns eyes widen. His kittens weren’t missing. They were sitting in front of him. In a very human with very real cat ears way.

  
“Jen I getta finish dinner. Will you be okay?” A quick nod had the younger eyeing him again. “If you make Jeno upset one more time you’ll be needing to flee the country.” Without waiting for his response the auburn haired boy disappeared into the kitchen.

  
“Jeno…?” The name sounded so strange yet so right as it rolled cleanly off his tongue. Said boy quickly looked up with wide innocent eyes. Renjun could feel a pair of eyes burning into his back. “Would you like your evening cuddles?” It was probably a stupid question but was asked nonetheless.

  
“Pl-please.” Renjun quickly sat next to taller boy as he opened his arms. He wasn’t one for skinship usual but maybe he could get used to this. Jeno didn’t waste any practically laying on top of the smaller boy. Renjun’s breath hitched as the younger buried his face in his neck and tangled their legs together. A deep red had started creeping up his neck followed by heat as arms wrapped around his waist. He swears Jeno’s trying to kill him. Suddenly his nose was attacked by the smell of Hotpot.

  
“He loves it if you pet his head and play with his ears.” Renjun jumped a little at the youngers voice. “I’m Jaemin by the way.”

  
“U-um hi…..Well you already know who I am….I guess.” Renjun slowly nodded as Jaemin placed three bowls on the coffee table.

  
“Want me to….?” Jaemin motioned towards Jeno as he sat on the opposite side.

  
“If you don’t mind.”

  
“Jeno get off Renjun so he can eat,” Said boy shook his head before tightening his grip. “I’ll pet you if you do,” Renjun stiffed slightly as a quick yet faint kiss was placed right below his jaw. Jeno sat up for a second before he was cuddling Jaemin. The younger seemed un-phased by how the taller boy was basically covering his body. He merely went about carding a hand through the others hair while watching whatever was on tv.

  
“Does he uh…” Renjun was at a loss for words.

  
“Randomly kiss people? No. I’m the only person he’s ever been affectionate with. Everyone else is to scared of him. Just means he trusts you enough to like you.” Jaemin had a faint smile on his lips as he looked at the boy wrapped around him.

  
“Makes sense.” Renjun did understand how anyone could be scared of this fluff ball. His eye smile was adorable and his innocent eyes didn’t help to stop him from melting. Jeno was too pure for this world, Renjun concluded as he eyed the two. Two weeks had passed as he grew used to seeing the cat-human hybrids around his apartment. Jeno never left his side unless Jaemin called for him. It was cute in his eyes. Well those two were left at home Renjun had run out to grab some groceries for dinner. Out of nowhere his ring tone sounded.

  
“Did Jeno get hurt again?” Renjun quickly answered a little nervous.

  
“No. But one of your…..friends….Is here and won’t stop trying to grab our ears.” Jaemin spoke as hissing could faintly be heard.

  
“Lock yourselves in the bedroom,” Renjun sighed as he payed for his things. “I’ll be home in like ten minutes.”

  
“Please hurry.” With that the line went dead. Rushing home, Renjun quickly unlocked his front door and placed the shopping bags in the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting his close friend Donghyuck to randomly show up.

  
“Dude why didn’t you tell me you had cat hybrids here!?” Donghyuck yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

  
“Cause it was none of your business. Now leave them alone!” He quickly made his way to his bedroom before knocking on the door. “Jaem it’s me….open up.” He didn’t have to wait long for the younger boy to open the door.

  
“Is he gone?”

  
“No but I’m about to call his room mate.” Jaemin stepped around him before looking towards the living room.

  
“I’ll get started on dinner then. Jen missed out on lunch so he’s hungry.” Renjun nodded before watching the latter walk off. He quickly took out his phone before calling up his other friend. Almost an hour later and Donghyuck was chasing Jeno around trying to “pet” him.

  
“Renjun why the hell are you calling me over so late?” Mark sighed as he stepped into the living room.

  
“Get your boyfriend before his ass gets scratched.” Renjun was pinching the bridge of his nose as Jaemin had him in a back hug.

  
“Scratched?” Now Mark was confused as he watched the scene before him. A loud hiss followed by a yelp caused their heads to turn towards the two. Donghyuck was holding his arm as a small amount of blood seeped between his fingers. Jeno on the other hand looked ready to tear the others head off.

  
“He fucking clawed me!” Donghyuck looked between the two cats and his friends.

  
“You fucking deserved it you asshole!” Renjuns eyes widen. In the two weeks he’d known Jeno he’d never hear him swear or raise his voice. Jaemin on the other hand snickered.

  
“Why’d you do Hyuck?” Mark sighed as he looked at the cut.

  
“He pulled my ears.” Jeno was fuming as he glared daggers into the shorter male.

  
“Hyuck why are you like this?” Renjun frowned.

  
“I wanted to see if they were real... “

  
“Well they are and now they hurt.” They continued their bicker fight as Mark bandged Donghyucks arm. Sadly the younger refused to leave till he befriend Jaemin and Jeno. Both of which refused to go anywhere near him. Thankfully they finally managed to get him to leave after calling Renjun’s younger brother Chenle. It took him and his boyfriend Jisung into talking Mark into getting a cat. Thank the heavens the eldest agreed. Now it was just the three of them. Jaemin was in the bedroom changing while Renjun was listening to Jeno complain. Renjun hated seeing Jeno so upset and angry. He wanted his soft cuddly Jeno back. Without thinking he did the first thing that came to mind. He walked over to the taller boy before pulling him down by his shirt. Renjun smiled before kissing him. The kiss was neither quick nor did it linger. It was just right. As he pulled away a purr escaped the younger.

  
“Damn if I knew you two were gonna get it on I would’ve stayed in the bedroom.” Renjun hide his face in Jeno’s shirt as his cheeks turned a shade of scarlet.

  
“Sh-shut up Na Jaemin!” Jeno laughed as he hugged the older boy.

  
“But what I really wanna know is, if anyone wants a movie night?”

  
Lets just say not a lot of movies were watched. Half way through their third film Jaemin found a box of cat toys Renjun had hidden. A while later him and Jaemin were using the toys to mess around with Jeno. A large smile sat on all three boys faces as they collapsed onto the shared bed. Yawning, they curled up with Renjun in the middle facing Jeno while Jaemin had his face hidden in the elders back. Renjuns smile grew slightly as the two sets of arms around his waist tightened. He could get used to having the two cats around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
